Ice
by HansTheHottie
Summary: Anna was overshadowed by her sister, the best figure skater in the country. At 16 she had no life and few friends. All that changes when she meets Hans, a hockey player that is also forever more in the shadows of his family's accomplishments at the winter Olympics. With love blooming between the two they find happiness in each other and learn to let it go. *M in last chapter.*
1. Sideburns

Anna would be lying if she said that she wasn't jealous of her sister Elsa. Elsa was the best figure skater in the country, Anna had practically grew up in arenas watching her sister do pirouette after pirouette, the picture of perfect sophisticated grace. My only friends were the snowmen I made from the snow that the Zamboni collected from the ice.

It wasn't like she hadn't tried figure skating myself, she just wasn't any good. Her trainer had told her that she was too clumsy. Her parents weren't really disappointed in her, it's just that Elsa needed more support and attention than she did. That was fine though, really it was fine.

She craved being able to go to a friend's house, but her parents could never bring her because Elsa had a meet to go to or a competition somewhere foreign and far away.

But, when she was almost 17 and Elsa was practicing with her partner Weasle, who was a short stubby man who could barely skate. She decided to wander around the arena. They were in the Southern Isles home of the Kings, it was the largest arena in the country with six individual ice rinks inside, two indoor soccer fields and a weight room located beside a small restaurant on the top floor.

To say the least it was huge, and crawling with so many hot hockey players that she thought she might faint and with Elsa competition lasting another five days maybe she could finally have a small romance even if she was a six hour plane ride from home. So she walked through the large smelly and oh so gorgeous group of boys. After a few hits and shoves she arrive at a door that said: Ice 3.

To get away from the overly large hockey players that only seemed interested in the preppy figure skaters in skirts that were way to short, seriously it's really cold in the stands. So Anna was obviously wearing a green summer dress and a light purple jacket.

So she opened the doors, that were way too heavy, and looked at the ice and was horrified. There in the middle of the rink were two guys with their helmets thrown off and their fists in midair punching each other senseless.

The first of the two had blond hair with a few droplets of what Anna could only assume was blood in it. He was huge, at least 6'3" and man was he muscular. Then he got punched right on his nose, Anna heard his nose crunch under the other man's fist.

And he was hot. He had an A on his shirt, which she knew stood for assistant captain, and he had sideburns that only a forty year old man could grow. He was smiling, a few teeth were missing, and he had a black eye and some blood trickling down the side of his face. To put it simply, Anna was smitten with him at the first sight.

The whistle blew and the refs pulled the two of them apart, rather roughly and the red-head, sideburns guy was roughly shoved into the penalty box. The penalty box that happened to be about 10 feet away from her, so she bolted to the side of ice and tapped on the glass that separated her from the guy on the other side of the glass. She found him so oddly attractive with blood covering his face and when he looked over at her with ice covering his eye and he smiled at her with a few missing teeth.

She smiled at him as well and just some general staring. Less then two minutes later a loud buzzer sounded as they still awkwardly smiled at each other. The team captain opened the door, shoved a helmet on sideburns, grabbed the ice from his hand and threw it against the glass towards her. She was a little startled to say the least. She stood there and watched him skate onto the ice.

She didn't go to sit down, she just stood there beside the glass and kept her eyes glued to the one with the sideburns, man was he good, from what she could tell. He toke the puck away from the other team, intercepted passes and got two goals. Well more goals as everyone on the right side of the rink stood up and started throwing their hats onto the ice. She asked what that meant and some woman said that he got a hat trick, which basically means he got three goals. She asked what the figure skating equivalent would be and the woman scoffed and walked away.

She knew the basics to hockey but she didn't know if getting a hat trick was impressive or not, was it like doing a quadruple rotation with a perfect landing and then going straight into a double axel toe jump?

Soon enough the game was over and both team shook hands and then stood in line to, well she didn't know, receive some type of award. An MVP or something or another. When it was sideburns teams turn to receive an award a loud booming voice almost shook her out of her seat.

"Would Anna Arundel come to the front of the arena please, your parents are looking for you."

That wasn't what she expected and as much as she knew she should bolt to the front of the arena before her parents did something crazy like leave without her, she had to stay and know who won that award. She looked at sideburns again, only to discover that he was looking right back at her with his charming smile.

One of the refs skated over to him and gave him a small golden trophy and shook his hand. Did he win the award, she was giddy as she looked at him and he smiled back at her. She wasn't imagining things she was sure of it.

Then they skated off the ice and she heard the booming voice call out to her again.

"Would Anna Arundel, please come to the front of the building immediately."

Ohhh, she was in trouble now, so she ran out of the arena and made her way to the front of the building. Her parent were waiting rather impatiently in the car Elsa was sitting in the back seat, her posture perfect as usual, but she had tears in the corner of her eyes and a long red scratch on the side of her face. Anna stepped into the car cautiously.

"Elsa… are you ok? What happened?"

Elsa and her didn't speak much and weren't very close after Elsa really got into figure skating. She was still worried thought, she still loved her sister with all of her heart.

"Weasle failed his jump and brought his blades up to my beautiful daughters face and now she has to compete with a scarred face and a new partner! I knew we shouldn't have trusted Weasle! He… he… well he's a weasel!"

Her father was in a bit of a rage, somehow she knew that Elsa wouldn't answer her. She looked down at her feet and started braiding her hair.

"Thankfully one of the male participants in the singles is willing to pair up with Elsa as long as they remain partners for as long as they can stand each other."

Her father looked at her with narrowed eyes, she knew he wasn't mad at her, just mad.

"So we're going to meet them tonight. So you have to wear your nice dress and you have to be on your best behavior! They are a prestigious family here in the Southern Iles and everyone in that family is some type of skater. They have and get this girls, twelve Olympic gold medalist in the last generation!"

Anna knew that her father wasn't talking to her when she said girls, so she tuned him out and looked at Elsa, she didn't look happy at the news, but at least she wasn't crying anymore. She was frowning thought.

"Elsa?"

Elsa looked over at her and forced a small smile.

"Aren't you excited to be partnered with someone who comes from a long line of Olympic gold medalist?"

"Yes, of course. I'm sure he'll be much better and hopefully taller than Weasle."

Anna let a small giggle escape and Elsa giggled a little as well. Anna remembered something, she dipped into her pocket and pulled out a few chocolates. She held her hand out to Elsa and she grabbed at piece and popped it into her mouth. Their father was glaring at her in the mirror.

"Elsa, sweetheart you shouldn't eat junk food while we're away at a competition."

She dropped her hand and place it in her lap and just as Anna thought that she was breaking down her sister walls after all these years, they were built back up even higher than before.

Anna sighed and as the car pulled up to the hotel she whipped out her key card and walked into the hotel without even waiting for her family.


	2. Green eyes

Anna walked into the room she shared with her parents, Elsa had her own hotel room across the hall. The star needed her own space to prepare after all.

She sighed, got her nice green dress and her black corset and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. As she washed her hair and got rid of that days grime, she thought of sideburns. Well, she would never see him again that's for sure. She just wished she knew his name, calling him sideburns was getting a little weird by now.

She sighed and turned the water off, dried herself, put on the dress and the corset and sat of her designated bed and waited for her parents and her sister to go to meet Elsa's new figure skating partner.

Her parent wore their usual I-Am-Rich-And-Powerful attire with golden sashes and royal blue everything. Then Elsa walked in, in a form fitting sequin blue dress with a split up the leg and a cape that floated gracefully behind her. Her hair was in a messy, yet beautiful in a long flowing, loose braid. Anna was in awe. The only flaw was the faint red line on Elsa's cheek, but other than that she was too perfect to be real.

She was so majestic, even beside her, our parents who usually looked like such sophisticated aristocrats. Beside Elsa, they all looked a little dumb, even dirty even though Anna was wearing her best dress and had just had a shower.

The next hour and a half passed by like a blur for poor Anna, her sisters overwhelming beauty just made her more jealous of her. She was everything Anna wanted to be, but somehow she kept on thinking that sideburns smiled at her. Even if he never saw her sister, he smiled at her, no one else. She had that, as small as it was.

They were at the residence of the euh... whatever their name was. Her father knocked the large knocker, ignoring the rather obvious and noticeable door bell. Seconds later a tall brute of a man opened the door, in what appeared to be shorts and a rather colourful sweater.

"Yes, hello, this is the Anderson residence, ya. You the Arundels, yes?"

The thick Scandinavian accent seemed to penetrate Anna's heart and she smiled. He was a funny man and really tall. Too tall. It was almost scary, actually he was seven feet tall so it was pretty scary.

"Yes we are."

Her father straitened his back, trying to seem more imposing, Anna blew her bangs out of her eyes. He was a fool, you can't intimidate a giant. They we're lead inside Anna's mother and father toke the lead of their little group with Elsa behind them and Anna slouching a little bit at the back of the three of them. She felt invisible.

The giant opened the door and Anna smiled at him as he gestured her inside what she could only assume was the dining room. Inside was a line of finely dressed gentlemen and one lady. The two eldest stepped forward towards them, they were the parents. Anna wasn't sure maybe it was extended family gathering? That poor woman couldn't have had… eleven… _eleven_ sons. She felt a little faint at the prospect of going through labour eleven separate times.

A few decent and short words were said between her parents and the Andersons.

"And this is my other daughter Anna."

Anna snapped out of her little trance, she looked up at her hosts and curtsied.

"Thank you for having us."

Well at least she didn't stutter or say something stupid or fall or something right? She looked up at the Andersons. The man was going to say something and before he even uttered a word, she knew he would ask what she did, her sister was an amazing figure skater and what was this daughter's talent? _Nothing._

"Anna, do you figure skate like your sister does?"

Before she could answer, her father stepped in.

"Yes she used to, but a few years back she hurt her ankle very badly and so she had to give up her passion, but she loves to watch her sister skate. It makes her feel like she's back on the ice doing all that magical things that Elsa is."

Well that was a blatant lie. Anna looked down and held back tears, maybe she was wrong, maybe her parents were disappointed in her.

"Oh my dear, it's so sweet that you support your sister even if your own dreams were shattered, we're very sorry."

They seemed sincere enough, but then again she believed that her parents were proud of her for the past 16 years. They smiled again and the woman waved her sons over. All eleven of them. They came closer, but stayed in a perfectly straight line. She looked at the son's faces and the parents, then she realised that the father had the same sideburns as well sideburns. Anna eyes widened.

"These are our sons, we tried thirteen times for a daughter, but well we're cursed to have boys."

They all shared a nice little laugh.

"This is my eldest Ulrik, then there's Brynjarr, Edvun, Frederik, Geir, Hjordis, Ivar, Jorgen, Kaspar, Ludvik and Terje."

All eleven men bowed, they ranged from about 30 to maybe 19 or so, Anna couldn't really tell. Anna looked at her father, he seemed rather pleased.

"Ah! Sir, are you also from Scandinavia? Your sons all have such strong Scandanavian names."

All the men in the room smiled. Anna's father and the other men all shook hands. Then her father spoke again.

"You can call me Tolak and my wife Vera."

"Well then Tolak, I am Bjoor to you and my wife is Yvonne."

Anna really hoped that the pleasantry were over, but they weren't. They eventually moved to a large lounge area were Bjoor told her father that eight of his boys played hockey and were very good at it, three were figure skaters and were extremely graceful for being so tall and that the two others boys were a tag team speed skating team. They were twins so what else would they do?

"We are very proud of our sons and Elsa seems to be a good match for Kaspar, but really only the ice can tell. So tomorrow we have a small rink reserved, and Elsa and Kaspar can see if they are truly compatible."

Just as her father was about to answer, Anna cut in suddenly.

"I'm very sorry sir, but didn't you say that you had thirteen sons? I'm afraid I only count eleven at present. Where are other two if I may ask?"

Bjoor smiled and Tolak frowned as he glared subtly at his youngest daughter.

"I'm afraid that they had a rather rough game today dear Anna and they are not fit to be seen all battered and bruised. They also have game very early tomorrow morning so they're resting for now."

"Ah I see sir, I'm very sorry, but were would your bathroom be?"

Anna walked through the halls of the giant mansion-home thing, no one needed this much space even for all the overly inflated egos that were in this house. Kaspar kept on dropping not so subtle hints that he had won a lot of solos and duets. Elsa didn't seem fazed, as usual.

She was lost by now so she just stood by a large open window and looked up at the sky, she wondered when someone would actually notice her and not be disappointed when they learned that she wasn't a figure skater.

Suddenly she heard a noise coming from the end of the hall and she whipped her head around. Only to see a pair of green eyes and a pair of perfect red sideburns on a rather stunned face. A rather bruised stunned face.

"_Sideburns…_"


	3. Voice

There was another silent moment between the two. Anna couldn't help but admire his face when he was so close to her. His right eye was swollen and purple, but the expression on his face was still clear as day, shock. His mouth was open and she just noticed how nice his lips are so plump and his cheek bones high and how gorgeous he was. He was more than just handsome, so much more.

She was totally dazed. Then she seemingly out of nowhere a hockey puck came out from beside sideburns and hit him in the arm, then she noticed that he was holding a hockey stick and had hockey gloves on.

"Hans! What the hell are you looking at bro?"

Anna looked to where the puck had come from, another redhead stood there, he looked at her quizzically. Then at sideburns, and then back at her and smirked. Then he grabbed sideburns stick and threw it at her, sideburns gave a few weak protests, but then went back to looking directly at Anna.

"Catch princess!"

Anna didn't catch the stick it just clattered beside her and she looked down at it confused.

"Huh?..."

Then,

"Hey! Watch out!"

Her head snapped up and looked at sideburns, she turned red, and realised that he shouted and was holding his hand out to her. Well maybe not holding it out to her, but it was pointing towards her kinda, a little. He looked worried too, what was that about?

Then Anna blacked out and feel to the ground.

Anna woke up the car on the way back to the hotel. Her head was in a crazy amount of pain, she touched her forehead and winced murmuring a quick ow. Elsa, who had been looking out of the window, looked at her worried and held something to her forehead. Anna realised it was an ice pack, because damn it was cold.

"Are you ok?"

Elsa's tone was hushed and concerned. Anna smiled at her.

"I think so… What happened?"

Had she really seen sideburns? Or was some delusion she had while she was passed out or asleep or something. She knew now that she had to see him again, even if it meant sleeping at the arena, which she had done in the past for Elsa, but either way. Her forehead hurt, so that would have to wait until tomorrow. Anna's eyes widened what if… she had a huge purple gross bruise on her forehead? What if sideburns didn't smile at her again? But he had a bunch of facial damage too so it should be ok, she hoped.

"Anna? Are you listening?"

Anna looked up at her sister.

"Yes of course I am."

She wasn't, but well she would now. Elsa smiled.

"So you left and the two brothers that couldn't make it too dinner found you. I believe that their names are Hans and Viktor."

Ah, but which one was sideburns? The other brother had called out too him, hadn't he? Hans. His name was Hans, why did that sound so perfect?

"So Viktor came to get help, he is sorry for hitting you in the head with the puck. He really did think that you would receive the pass with the stick he threw at you"

Oh so that's what had happened to her. Ah, Hans, Hans, Hans, Hans!

"And Hans tried to wake you up and carried you too the car when you didn't. You might have a concussion, do you have a headache?"

"Not really, but he carried me too the car really?"

Elsa looked at her sister a little perplexed.

"Anna are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, I am, I'm peachy I don't have a headache, my skin just hurts a bit. I'm sure he didn't hit me hard."

"No, he didn't, he just tossed the puck to you, but you didn't notice because you we're and I'm just repeating his words: 'Being all goo-goo with Hans'"

Anna didn't really care why he needed, for some reason, to make her join their weird hockey thing. All she could think about was Hans and how they we're apparently being all 'goo-goo' and that he carried her to the car. They spent the rest of the ride in silence, Anna admiring Hans in her mind and Elsa starring at Anna with a worried look on her face.

When they got back to the hotel, Anna's parents realised that Anna was alright and hugged her, then they shooed Elsa off to bed and asked Anna a few questions about how she felt and then they all went to bed.

Anna stayed awake for hours before she finally fell asleep. She was too busy thinking about _Hans_.

The next morning the meet the Andersons at the rink that they had reserved. Mr. and Mrs. Andersons were there and euh… Elsa's new partner, what's-his-face, but no Hans.

"So Elsa, Kaspar, you should practice a bit separately and evaluate each other's abilities. Hopefully you'll be a good match."

Anna's father was nervous, she could tell, he was clenching his fists rather hard. Her mother was crossing her fingers. The Andersons looked just as nervous. Anna couldn't really sympathise with them, she hoped that he and Elsa we're a good pair, but if they weren't they would just change their standing in the competition from doubles to singles. It wasn't that much of a deal.

So as Kaspar stepped onto the ice with a smirk on his face and his posture much too overconfident, with pants way to tight and his shirt too low cut and that was much to sparkly. How could one guy wear so many sequins? It was too much.

As he skated onto the ice, with a few confident strides and Elsa was standing at the door looking at the ice. She sighed and stepped onto the ice. She was wearing a dark green skating dress with purple sequins and embroidery. She looked as beautiful as ever, no matter what she wore she looked perfect. It made Anna just a little mad as usual, a bit of red tainted her cheeks. Unfortunately, Bjoor mistook her redness as Kaspar and Elsa skated by each other and her eyes followed her sister.

Bjoor smiled and whispered into Tolak's ear.

"I believe that your youngest wishes that she didn't have a bad ankle, so that she could be skating with Kaspar. I will talk to him about both of your daughters tonight."

Tolak looked down at his feet as Bjoor walked away. Anna didn't notice any of it. Nor did she notice the way her father looked at her.

Anna instead watched them come together at the center of the ice, arm against arm twirling around one another. Thought they looked graceful, it was obvious that Kaspar thought that he was superior to Elsa in technique. Elsa stood her ground thought and matched him stride for stride, with the same perfect execution.

They continued for an hour before they finally stopped, then they all agreed that they we're a decent match but would have to work on their chemistry. Anna scoffed at this, chemistry is there or isn't there you can't create it.

So it was agreed they would go to lunch. Anna was pretty hungry and some food would do her some good. Tolak handed her some money and she looked at him confused.

"Your mother and Yvonne have decided to go eat at a tea house. We will head over to a restaurant that Bjoor's brother owns. Anna, you can either go with your mother or you can go explore by yourself, but we're going to keep this a business arrangement with your sister just that, a business arrangement."

Anna looked at her father heart-broken and then noticed that her mother was already gone.

"Yes father."

Her voice broke, it looks like she's being excluded once again. Once they were all gone, she cried.


	4. Conversation

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there crying, but eventually she got up walked over to the ice and put her red, overheated face directly on it and after a few minutes she was numb. It felt good on her burning face, she got up and looked at the little puddle on the ice, from the heat of her face.

She left the rink, to go to the bathroom. Of course, as soon as she walked out of… she looked up, rink 2, there we're hockey players everywhere. By everywhere, she meant that there wasn't even space on the ground to crawl through the bodies. Her stomach growled. Anna realised with a pang that she was indeed hungry. She grabbed the money that her father had given her, she would find somewhere where she could eat. She could just go back to the hotel, it was only about a 30 minute walk.

She guessed that she would decide depending on where she could go in the sea over overly attractive hockey guys and so she departed on her quest still sniffling a bit. She wouldn't cry anymore, she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't let herself.

While she walked through the sea of men, she thought of Hans. He had sideburns, he had sideburns that a guy her age would never be able to grow. So he must be one of the older Anderson boys, in his late twenties maybe? He wouldn't be interested in someone like her, she wasn't even seventeen yet, well her birthday was less then a month away, but that still was still a pretty long time before she was even seventeen. Anna sighed, the most attractive guy she ever meets and he's too old for her and well too gorgeous too, but that was beside the point.

Then Anna was roughly shoved by someone. She was going to fall for sure, probably face first into someone's dirty hockey equipment. She closed her eyes and held her breath, ready to get up the second she touched the ground. But she never hit the ground, she felt a hand on her back instead and carefully she opened her eyes.

She was looking directly at Hans who had somehow been there and caught her in her time of need. She wanted to look down and see how close she was to the ground and certain pain, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. So she just stared at him her hands awkwardly scrunched up to her chest, all too aware of his hand on her back. She gave him a loop-sided grin. He smiled back, but neither moved.

"Euh, Hans, what are you doing?"

That was the moment that the spell was broken, Hans looked away from her and put her back on her feet. Then he brought his arms back to his side, Anna would be lying if she says that she didn't miss his hand on her back. She would be a big fat liar.

"Hey you're that girl from yesterday! Sorry for hitting you with that puck I didn't mean it, I swear."

Oh so this was Hans' brother, well Hans was more attractive that's for sure. Then the whole hockey team gathered around her.

"Hey Hans! Is this the girl you've been blabbing about since yesterday? She's pretty cute, not as cute as my girl thought."

They both turned really red, she looked at Hans. He was so flustered, he looked so cute like that all red. She was progressively getting more and redder. Wait? He had been talking about her? Really? She needed to put her face back on that ice, because wow it was burning really badly now. Anna looked at the hockey players and they we're all teasing Hans, it seems. She caught little snippets of what they were saying to him.

"Oh Hans is all grown up-"

"So mature-"

"What a kid-"

"Maybe they'll hold hands like little kids-"

"That would actually be so cute!"

"Wait, What?"

Anna hadn't realised she had said anything until they all looked at her confused.

"Why are you calling him a kid? Isn't he like almost thirty?"

There was a moment of silence, the whole arena seemed to be silent, and you could hear a pin drop. Then an explosion of laughter burst from all the guys surrounding Hans.

"What does she-"

"She's thinks he's in his twenties?!"

"Omg, I can't even-"

Anna's whole body was red by now, every inch of her was red and flustered and embarrassed. Hans was furious, there was almost steam coming out of his ears. He looked really intimidating actually. HE looked so hot, it was ridiculous. How did he get more and more attractive every time she looked at him? It wasn't natural. Anna was about to say something, when someone toke a hold of her hand.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes, bring my stuff to the changing room."

Hans didn't even look at his team when he said it, he didn't look at her, he just dragged her by the arm to god knows where. She heard his teammates in the background.

"Have a nice quicky-"

"Hey that's my brother!"

"I can't believe he just picked up a girl with his face like that all-"

"Come on Hans we were just joking we-"

As soon as his name was uttered, Anna went into a state of… of something amazing. She felt light and happy and even though he couldn't see her Anna smiled the most genuine smile she had ever smiled in her whole life.

They arrived at the front of the arena and he continued to drag her to the side and then up a flight of emergency stairs, before finally reaching a padlock that was cut, and opening a little hatch.

They were on the roof and it was cold. Anna hugged herself trying to keep warm. Then she looked at Hans, he was looking at the horizon. Well not really his eyes were closed and he was taking deep breathes and his face was still red.

It was a little weird, she didn't even know if she should talk to him or just stand there a little awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought you up here like that."

Anna thought she might faint, he was actually talking to her.

"No, no! Its ok I don't mind, but I mean if you mind I could go and it's just I don't want to intrude on your gorgeous roof, no you're gorgeous self, wait no I mean… I didn't want to say that, it's just I'm really weird and you're so gorgeous and I have to stop saying that and oh I'm sorry I'm blabbing aren't I-"

She couldn't stop herself, she tried but she couldn't stop herself. Luckily Hans stopped her, he smiled at her, a full toothed smile. It was breathtaking.

"I'm glad that you don't mind, to tell you the truth I've been wanting to talk to you since I saw you at my game."

"Me too."

Anna wondered why he suddenly had all his teeth, but realised that it really wasn't important at all, not even a little bit.

"So I guess that we should properly introduce yourselves huh? I'm Hans Anderson."

He bowed, Anna couldn't believe it, he actually bowed. Hans suddenly straitened himself.

"Sorry, I'm use to meeting people that I'm supposed to bow too."

His cheek got a little pinker and he scratched the back of his head, Anna laughed.

"I'm Anna Arundel, please to meet you."

She curtsied.

"I like being fancy too."

They smiled at each other, Anna had obviously made him more comfortable with her little curtsy.

"_Anna…_"

Her name rolling of his tongue was so perfect, she could hardly handle it. She thought she might faint, but she wouldn't be able to bear losing one second with Hans. So she turned completely red once again.

"Yes, _Hans_?"

He was just as red as her now.

Hey Guys! If you have a Tumblr come and follow me!

.com

P.S.: This story has literally taken over my life.

_**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**_


	5. Blush

They had said it, for the first time they called each other by their names. Neither seemed to be able to speak, but at least Hans had his mouth closed. Anna couldn't seem to move or closed her mouth at all, she wanted too but she couldn't. Then Hans chuckled at her and before she could move walked over, with long quick strides that made her drool. He smiled down at her and brought his hand up too her face, touched her jawline and closed her mouth by pushing up.

It wasn't exactly what she expected, but well if he had kissed her it would have been weird, he is like thirty or something.

"What? I'm not thirty. Why would you even think that?"

Anna stared at him, she was a little confused. Was he a psychic or something? Her mouth opened again. A with a confused look on his face Hans closed her mouth again.

"Why do you think I'm thirty?"

Had she maybe spoken out loud? She had never thought something and have it come out of her mouth at the same time before… well unwillingly.

"Anna? Anna, are you with me?"

She snapped out of it then.

"Huh oh ya I'm here."

She giggled and Hans was pretty sure his heart just melted.

"So, why do you think that I'm thirty?"

"Because euh…. Of… euh… your…"

Anna couldn't bring herself to say it, her face was getting more and more red, why was it that around Hans she always seemed to embarrass her in the best of ways. Or the worst, she wasn't really sure.

"Because of my what?"

He seemed a little mad by now. His eyebrows narrowing, with his black eye, good god he looked amazing.

"Wait how old are you anyways?"

"Anna why do you think I look so old?"

Anna was flustered, how could she say it was because of his sideburns. How could she even bring herself to mention it? So she shuffled there in place and played with one of her braids. Hans sighed and lifted up one of his feet. Was he about to walk away? No she couldn't have that, they had just started talking! He couldn't leave now!

"It'sbecauseofyoursideburnsoktheymakeyoulookolderthenyouare."

Hans laughed. He held his stomach, his laugh was so deep and genuine. So obviously, Anna having blushed so much in the past ten minutes or so was so red that she became almost vermillion.

"My sideburns?"

Hans touched the side of his face and seemed almost confused.

"When did those get there?"

Now Anna was confused.

"Huh?

"I guess I haven't been shaving very well lately. I man my family has early facial hair bloomer I guess?"

Now Anna laughed while clutching her stomach and Hans turned Vermillion red.

"I… I'll just shave them off tonight."

"NO!"

Anna covered her mouth, afraid that her retort was too sudden. Hans smiled.

"What do you like them?"

He was playing a cruel game with her now. Very cruel.

"Yes…"

In the smallest voice Anna could muster, she gave her response, afraid he might want to leave again. Hans just laughed grabbed her hand and brought them both to the edge of the roof where they sat down. They spoke for about twenty minutes, even though Hans had expressly said that he would be there ten minutes tops.

"I'm almost twenty, just so you know. In three day, actually, I'm twenty in three days."

"I turn 17 in a few months."

Hans looked surprised.

"You look older than that."

"You look like your thirty, so you should talk!"

They made silly little faces at each other and then laughed. Anna was trying not to look at him too much, thought what she really wanted to do was sit him down and just stare at him awkwardly for hour on end.

They talked about how Hans sometimes had all his teeth and sometimes didn't at which point Hans pulled out his flipper. Anna was amazed that the row of fake teeth looked so real compared to the ones that he hadn't lost yet. She told him her sister was the best figure skater and they laughed at their siblings. They talked about their parents and hockey. Anna wanted to know everything about Hans and so kept the conversation mostly on him. Hans didn't mind, as long as he could talk about hockey, but he also wanted to unlock the mystery that is Anna Arundel.

They gave each other awkward little smiled until Anna's stomach growled and she realised with fervor that she really had to pee. Hans looked at his watch, he was going to make a joke about how she was too hungry for it only being eleven thirty. He realised that it was eleven fifty-five, his eyes widened.

"My game starts in five minutes! My coach is probably furious!"

He was about to run off when he toke Anna's hands.

"Come watch me play?"

"Of course."

Then Hans relied solely on his instincts and before he could stop himself it was too late. She was shocked. He stared at her for a second blushed quite profusely, about the same color as Anna's blush, and ran off towards the changing room.

Anna couldn't move, with her fingers on her lips she stared at the stair that would bring her back down to the ground, back down to reality. She wasn't ready to leave yet, she wanted to feel this moment a bit longer, engrave it in her memories.

After all, Hans had just kissed her.

Sorry that this is late and that it's short, but I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter! I eventually just let it flow, but it was really hard! I'll try and put another chapter out later on today, but no promises!

My tumblr:

the song that plays is I am pretty, Santiano's audition for Hans!

Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot!

Anon: No! I don't care if the fan art is ugly (even thought I'm sure it's not) I'm just so flattered that you would even take the time to draw some! I'm also flattered that you like the story so much :)

Thanks to all my reader (Even if you don't review!), you're all awesome!


	6. Kiss

This chapter is dedicated to my most amazing and frequent reviewer: Saemi67!

Hans ran through the hallways, the hockey players seemed to part, though his rival teams gave his a few shoves here and there, a warning of the roughness in the games to come. He couldn't believe that he had kissed her. He wasn't planning on it, but the way she laughed and the way she looked at him, he couldn't help it, the way she opened her eyes right when she finished laughing and how her mouth stayed in that little smile that just urged him to touch her face and made him want to hold her hand and tell her that everything was right in the world when she was around.

He ran to the team's locker room a huge smile on his face, there was something about her that he just loved. That made him happy, that made him feel needed. He didn't want to do anything that would hurt her, ever. He stumbled into the locker room and looked around at his team, most already had all of their equipment on. He saw his coach about ten feet away, he had to get his padding on, and fast. He ran over to his bag and threw it open discarding his pants and putting his jock strap and his socks.

"Hey Hans, did you get it on with braids?"

Hans didn't even bother to look at Jon, one of the guys on his team and probably his best friend.

"Is that all you can think about? And really braids? Couldn't you think of a better nickname?

Hans pulled his girdle up and strapped his shin pads on shoving the sock down from his thighs and onto the pad, a bit of tape and he quickly shoved his skates on his feet. He wasn't going to be late, that was a miracle. Then he thought of how they called her braids, it was kind of cute actually, maybe he should try calling her that once. He smiled as he laced his skates up.

"Nah man, braids is a great name. That's all we've been talking about since you've left, serious what happened?"

The whole room was staring at him, in silence, waiting for his answer. Now that he thought about it, they had been silent from the moment he banged the door open. He shoved his other skate on.

"Nothing, we talked."

Hans turned red, thinking about the kiss and how Anna was reacting at that very moment. What was she thinking? He didn't think he would be able to live with himself if she hated him for it. Why had he kissed her? He should have asked if he could first.

"The color of your face matched the color of your hair, so I really doubt you just talked."

Hans finished tying his skate, toke off his shirt, and looked up at his team, one arm lazily on his thigh and a look of annoyance on his face. It was a funny sight considering how red he still was.

"I'm a gentleman, we just talked."

"Naw."

Hans looked at his brother, daggers coming out of his eyes when he saw the smug look on his brother Viktor's face, the capital C on his jersey taunting him endlessly. He loved his brother, but one day that C would be his. Hans put on his shoulder pads and shoved his elbow pads on.

"That's his I-just-did-something-I-shouldn't-have-done-but-did-anyways face. So he definitely kissed her, at the very least."

Before the room could erupt into more taunting and more questions and comment, their coach walked in and Hans put his jersey on in a hurry, soon followed by his mouth guard and his helmet, after putting his flipper in its' case. He put his gloves on and before his coach could look at him grabbed his stick. He knew he wouldn't be late.

Hans, with a stupid smile on his face and his mouth guard making his mouth look swollen and his teeth look all wrong, thought about what Anna was doing at that very moment.

At this point, it wasn't so much that Anna didn't want to move, it was more that she couldn't. That had been her first kiss. She had been standing there for a good ten minutes by now, staring hopelessly at the stairs. She almost wanted Hans to come back, hold her and kiss her again. Kiss her deeply, kiss her for hours on end.

The tingling feeling left her lips and desperately wanted his lips on hers again. She suddenly seemed to regain control of her body and she ran back into the arena. She went thought the doors, that opened too slowly and saw Elsa there. It didn't matter thought, usually she would try and talk to her sister, but she wanted to see Hans. Just Hans.

She didn't notice Elsa looking at her or following her, and as usual their father wasn't far behind Elsa. Anna shoved her way through the hockey teams, looking into all of the different rinks, looking for a pair of sideburns in a shirt with a crown on it.

She eventually found him in rink one. She smiled and ran to sit on the side that seemed to be cheering for the kings. Anna found that she loved hockey more than any other sport in the world, she loved watching Hans skate and play.

The other team scored, and without missing a beat, Anna got up and booed at the Tornadoes. How dare they try to defeat Hans' team like that!

Elsa stood at the doorway and watched her sister with a smile, their father frowned and looked at Hans on the skating towards his gaolie to pat him on the shoulder. He couldn't put this burden on Elsa, but Anna seemed much more receptive towards it. With a weight lifted off his heart and a long sigh, Tolak walked away from both of his daughters.

Sorry that this is short again, but I felt that this needed to end here. Who do you guys think is the bad guy in my story, I know but I wounder if anyone can figure it out... humm

so as always my tumblr: rise of the brave tangled frozen dragons. tumblr. com  
just remove the spaces and stuff.

Thank you to all my wounder full readers and reviews! I reached a thousand views a few days ago so tank you so much, I didn't think so many people would like this fic so much?

PS: Could someone do some art for this fic? It would make my day and I would dedicate a chapter to you, which isn't much but really it would mean the world to me!


	7. Pucks

Anna yelled as Hans intercepted a pass, she got up and threw her fist in the air, yelling profanities at the other team. With a few powerful strides, Hans was in front of the other team's defense. Anna was ecstatic as he skated up to the goalie, faked a shot and scored in the top right corner.

Noises erupted from all around her, whistles and fog horns and people screaming at the top of their lungs. As his teammates skated over too him or well skated right into him, Hans looked up into the crowds and saw Anna standing there, a huge smile on her face as she did a silly little dance with her eyes closed. That moment, Hans was pretty sure he was in love with her.

The game went on for the next two periods with no goals. It' was tied one to one and Anna was getting more and more nervous for Hans, his team had a penalty and the other team had it in the king's zone. Hans was on the ice with his brother and the other assistant captain, they were holding strong, but one wrong move and… Anna looked up at the clock for a second, they had two minutes left in the game and they needed the win to go onto the next round of competition.

Anna wanted to jump on one of the tornadoes, give the puck to Hans and he could score again. She started biting her nails as one of the guys from the other team toke a really nice shot towards the net. Everything seemed to go by in slow motion as the goalies glove reached out to catch the puck. It bounced off the edge of the glove and it started spinning and hit the post before rebounding away from the net and towards Viktor.

He toke the puck and with Hans not far behind him skated towards the other end of the ice. He toke a shot that went through the defense but bounced off the goalie and Hans brought his stick down in a curved motion from the top of his head to the ice and hit the puck breaking his stick from the sheer force of the impact.

The bottom part of his stick flew through the air and the puck defied every law of physiques in the world and as the clock hit twenty six seconds the puck found the back of the net. Once again the crowd erupted into cheers he had just scored his second and most likely the winning goal. The players on the bench and in the penalty box made as much noise as possible, it was all so loud.

Then face off at center ice, Hans was off and three guys Anna didn't know were on the ice, she couldn't even watch what was happening, she could only look at Hans and for a few seconds he could only look at her. Two huge smiles on both of their faces, then cheering. Anna looked around her, stressed looks on everyone faces. She looked at the kings' goalie, the puck was lodged in the back of the next, and the kings looked like they were in shock. With one and a half seconds left they had scored.

The rest of the time passed and both teams agreed to a twenty minute intermission. Hans hung his head low as he skated off the ice so that the coach could yell at them in the changing room. He didn't look at her once.

Anna stayed seated as most of the parents went to go eat of get something or whatever. She was too shocked to move and get food, even as she clutched the twenty in her pocket and her stomach growled in pretest. The smell of food seemed to haunt her as the Zamboni did its job and made the ice smooth once again, erasing what had just happened.

"Hi."

Anna's head snapped to the side, Elsa stood there holding two hot dogs and fries. The emotions from before came bursting back to the surface, she had been abandoned by her family, again. Anna looked down. Elsa didn't move and spoke with a quiet voice:

"You didn't miss much, the food wasn't any good and the portions were too small and father and Mr. Westergard just talked about the politics and dynamics of our partnership. It was really very boring."

Anna gave Elsa a small smile and patted the bench beside her. Elsa sat down giving Anna a small smile of her own and handed her a hot dog and the fries.

"Thank you."

"I guessed you hadn't eaten, so I brought you some food."

They ate in silence, and after a few minutes all that was left were a few empty wrappers and the smell of grease. Neither knew what to say, but both had so much they wanted to say. Before Anna coukd think about what came out of her mouth, it already had.

"How would you feel if I got married?"

Anna couldn't look at her sister, she knew that she would be outraged or she would judge her. Elsa was looking at her with pain, but she composed herself."

"Anna you're only sixteen, that's pretty far off."

"What if it wasn't?"

Anna looked at her hands and fiddled with her gloves. This was the most serious conversation they had ever had and since Elsa had started figure skating, she wished she would stop pressing the subject, but she couldn't. She couldn't.

"Well who would you even get married too?"

There was a silence, at least Anna hadn't blurted out his name like she thought she would. She sighed deeply.

"No one."

"No Anna, who is it. There is someone."

You're right, she wanted to say, I think I love him even if he's missing teeth and even if he gets into fights and I love him because he loves what he does and because he doesn't shut me out and ignore me. I love him. Anna really did love him, even if she knew so little about him, but she would learn. She would listen for hours to him ranting and she would, she would do anything for him. Why should she hide that?

"Hans Westergard."

She said it with no reservations, strait out and looked at Elsa.

Elsa looked relieved and shocked, why though, Anna didn't know and she wanted to know why Elsa would be almost happy that she was practically in love with Hans.

Then the kings skated back onto the ice and Elsa got up to leave, leaving a very confused Anna behind her.

Westergard, that's Hans' official last name in frozen! So I have a last name for that family now (Not Anderson anymore, sorry about the confusion)! Yay! I'm correcting all the spelling mistakes and the little incoherence's in the story so one day I post a new chapter and the next I review the last chapters to make sure everything flows and there aren't any huge mistakes in the spelling and grammar!

REVIEW AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

P.S.: I know my writing style is all over the place, but its' how I like it sooooooooooooooooo….


	8. Miss

This chapter is dedicated to TErock95 who drew some some adorable fanart! (You can find it when you type in hansthehottie on tumblr (tags))

Anna watched as her sister walked away, just noticing that she held the wrappers from their food in her hands. She contemplated getting up and walking after her, but the players skated back on the ice and Anna was frozen in place. She looked at the players, looking for number thirteen among the Kings, she smiled when she him, her Hans.

Anna wiggled in her seat a little as Hans toke his position at the center circle, he was on the right of the center, Anna was excited. The referee blew his whistle and dropped the puck, the other team won the face off. Anna hit the bench she was sitting on, hitting the woman beside her. She hadn't even notice anyone come in.

"Sorry."

Thought Anna did feel bad for hitting the poor woman, she could hardly look away from Hans for more then half a second. For the next fifteen minutes nothing exciting happened. Anna was excited and screamed and yelled and cheered with every penalty and interference call and shot, she screamed for Hans the loudest. She wondered if he could even hear her.

With a loud woot Anna stood up, one of the members of Hans' team threw himself on the ice, over the puck and threw it over to Hans. It was one on one, the defenseman widened his stance and made large backwards strokes to keep the distance between him and Hans. Just as the defenseman made his move, Hans stick lifted into the air and slapped the puck in the direction of the net. Anna clenched her hands over her heart, she was freaking out. She watched as the puck flew through the air, her mouth open. The goalie missed the puck, it just grassed his glove and continued on.

Then a loud ding was heard throughout the whole arena. The puck hit the crossbar and rebounded towards the other defenseman who skated with large powerful forwards thrusts. He brushed past the defense, turning so that they couldn't get the puck off of him and hot the puck. It found the back of the net.

"No."

Anna was frozen in place as loud cheering erupted from the other side of the stands. Her eyes glued to Hans. He skated over to the goal that he missed, the goalie having already vacated it, and threw his stick at it. Pieces of wood flew everywhere. Just the handle of his stick remained in his hands, he looked so angry. She could feel his anger from where she was standing. He skated off the ice, his team not far behind.

Anna started running toward where she thought Hans' dressing room would be. She crashed into a few people, muttered quick apologies and kept running. She read the time tables and looked at what room he would be in.

"Seventeen… Where is room seventeen?"

Anna looked up at a sign that pointed to rooms ten through twenty. They were on the other side of the arena. Anna started running in the opposite direction towards Hans, towards angry Hans. She ran into someone again, she stopped, toke a few deep breaths with her hand on her knees. She looked up just to see a sweaty red faced, mostly dressed Hans.

He looked down at her surprised, his face still red from the exercise, a broken stick in one hand and his hockey equipment on his shoulder. His arm was flexing, the one holding his equipment, Anna struggled not to look at it as he was only wearing a tank top.

"Anna."

"Hans."

There was a moment of silence. Hans's eyes shifted around.

"I… What are you doing here?"

Anna looked at him surprised, not a good surprise. Her eyes widened and she backed up a bit, her chest hurt. Hans looked back at her.

"No! I mean not in a bad way, it's just I… I missed the shot why do you still… Why are you still here?"

Anna was so relieved that she wears all of the tension that was in her body evaporated all at once. But what did he mean by that?

"Why would I leave?"

Another moment of silence.

"I… Why would you I missed?"

They we're both confused, Anna as to why he was saying these things and why he would think that and Hans as to why she would still even look at him after… after that disappointment.

Hans looked down at himself and blushed.

"I smell like shit, I could go have a shower and I don't know we could talk after that? If you want to? We don't have to of course…"

Anna blushed with Hans and scratched her head.

"That… I mean I don't really mind at all, we could just talk now? Or I don't know… We… Uh…"

"Give me your number and we can text."

Anna stared at Hans, he was holding out his phone to her. Anna grabbed her phone from her pocket, not looking away from Hans. She opened her phone and passed it to Hans, so he could enter his number. They just stared at each other, both holding their phones out to the other. Then Anna snapped out of it.

"I euh… sorry!"

She grabbed his phone and put her number in, she paused at the name. What would she put in? Just her name didn't feel right. She shook her head and gave the phone back to Hans, no name put in it, just a number. Hans smiled down at her phone.

"You looked up hockey rules?"

Anna blushed and remembered the night that she met Hans, that night she had looked up hockey and read about it so that she would know more. She guessed that she had always known she would she him again, because she needed to.

"I euh… ya I did…"

Hans smiled and handed her phone back, Anna just noticed that his hockey bag and broken stick were on the ground beside him. When had he put them down? It didn't matter.

She looked at the number he put in and realized he didn't put in his name. Anna smiled and entered 'sideburns'. She put her phone back in her pocket before he could see. Then her phone buzzed, she looked at Hans and he had a ghost of a smile on his face, his cell in his hands.

She had received a text from sideburns, she smiled at him.

"Got it."

He picked up his equipment, his phone still in his hands. He left the broken stick on the ground.

"I'll text you when I'm clean."

"Okay."

Anna answered with a small voice. Hans looked at her, she was just so cute and perfect, how could he not kiss her? He leaned in and gave her a small kiss, it wasn't long, because as soon as he realised what he was doing he jerked back, dropping his phone on the ground. Anna just stood there shocked and oh so happy.

"I… I'm sorry, I can't stop myself, I just."

He was vermillion once again, he couldn't even look at her properly. Anna smiled and gathered all of her courage.

She kissed him. Her hand rested lightly on his neck, she wanted nothing more than to slip her hand down his arm, feel all the muscles on his body, touch his abs.

Hans smiled into the kiss and brought his hand to the back of her head, tangling his hand in her hair. He kissed her back with full force, crushing their lips together. Before he did something he would regret, like stick his tongue in her mouth when this was technically their first kiss, he broke the kiss.

They smiled at each other, their eyes locked. Anna looked away blushing even more than before, since she met Hans her face was a constant glow of red. Hans picked his phone up.

"I'll see you in a bit"

He gave her a little kiss again and blushed.

"I'm sorry I can't control it I just… I…"

Anna smiled at him, still burning red.

"I don't mind… at all."

She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt and they smiled at each other again.

"See you soon."

Hans leaned in again, kissed her once last time and blushed muttering to himself.

Anna smiled as he walked away from her. Clutching her phone, she went to read the text he had sent her. It said: You're the most amazing girl I have ever met in my life.

Anna was pretty sure that she was going to faint.

First of all, I am so sorry that this is late! I was SO busy this weekend, weekends are bad for me, but I have march break in two weeks so expect more chapters then, even if I have an insane amount of art to do for my portfolio and I have to get ready for my Tumblr Giveaway (don't want to be caught off guard) and also I need to paint some more shoes for my portfolio, do any shoes that you don't like that much anymore and want to have them revamped? Cause if you pay for shipping I'll do the rest for free

Here's the link:

rise of brave tangled frozen dragons . tumblr post / 78691724128 / shoes

Also! Originally he won, but my team lost our last game and I wanted to cuddle up with someone special because I almost scored a goal that would have tied us up. So Hans in this chapter is a bit after how I felt after my game this weekend.

P.S.: JUST PASSED ONE THOUSAND WORDS!


	9. text

Anna walked back to the hotel her eyes glued to her phone. She was a little cold, she wasn't dressed for the weather, but she didn't really care. She had a huge smile on her face, she was so completely and totally ecstatic about her love life that not much else mattered.

She got to the hotel and received a call, without even looking to see who it was from she answered.

"HI!"

Maybe she was being too enthusiastic about it, but on the chance that it was Hans, she didn't care.

"Anna where are you? We've been looking for you for the last twenty minutes!"

It was her father. Her unhappy father.

"Oh Dad… I'm at the Hotel I euh… wasn't feeling well and came back to lie down."

Her father sighed, not relieved, but more annoyed.

"We're going out with the Westergard's tonight, if you're sick, check into a new room. We can't afford to be sick, especially not Elsa."

There was a moment of silence and some muttering.

"We hope you feel better soon and we'll be back later tonight, we'll see you in the morning. Good night and feel better."

Anna smiled a little as she said good bye and hung up. Her father was stressed about this whole partner thing, she knew that and that's why he had been a little testy before. She got herself a new room, she had told the receptionist to charge it to her father credit card, and she didn't really seem to care.

She opened room 103, she was on a whole different floor from her parents and sisters. It didn't really matter thought, it just gave a more physical separation to match the emotional one that seemed present at the moment.

She sat on the bed for at least an hour staring at her phone, waiting for the buzz that would signify a text from Hans. It never came she sighed, she should take a shower.

Anna undid her braids and got into the shower, she felt grimy. The last time she showered was before she went to Hans' house. She bushed, maybe next time she would go as his… his girlfriend? If he ever texted her.

Anna shacked, she was so excited to see him again. She left her phone on the counter in the bathroom and put the shower to the hottest temperature. Elsa liked to shower in freezing cold water, which confused Anna, why wouldn't you want to come out of the shower hot and satisfied and red everywhere?

She got in and sighed, it felt amazing against her skin. She put shampoo in her hair and then she heard her phone do a tiny little buzz. She had just received a text. She threw the glass shower door open, almost shattering it. She was covered in soap and dripping wet. She wiped her hand on her dress and grabbed her phone, still getting some water on it.

Hans sent her a text, saying that he smelled ok now and that he wanted to see her as soon as he could. Anna ran back into the shower got the soap off her body, cursing herself for taking a shower, threw the towel on herself before even turning the water off. She ran into the room and realized all her clean clothing was in her parent's room. She looked at herself and not really caring left the room with both key cards and her wallet.

Several people stared at her. She was, after all, only in a towel. She got into the elevator where an older couple stared at her in distaste, Anna only thought about how she could be with Hans right now. She ran out of the elevator and shoved the key card into the slot. She discarded her towel when she got in the room, the door only half closed, giving some woman a good view of her butt.

She threw on a blue silk dress. It was comfortable enough that she wouldn't be unhappy in it later and it looked nice and to top it off it was pretty warm. She closed the buttons on the back, leaving the ones she couldn't reach undone, because who would notice? She threw on her jacket and quickly put her hairs in her usual braids, it was cold outside, after all.

She ran outside and then stopped dead. She didn't remember the way to his house. She whipped out her phone and texted Hans. Her fingers moved fast, typing: I don't know the way to your house! Directions?

She fumbled with the phone and she waited for an answer.

"You're staying at the Grand Hotel right?"

Anna whipped her head around and there stood Hans. Wearing a simple jacket and jeans, his hair neat and his eye wasn't swollen anymore, it just had an angry purple line on the bottom of it. He was smiling, he had his flipper in as he was in possession of all his teeth.

"Wha… How did you know that?"

She wanted to hit herself, of all the things she could say, she says that?

"Your father mentioned it when you we're all at our house."

They both smiled.

"What do you want to do?"

Anna didn't even bother answering she just walked over to what she assumed was his truck and got in. Hans stared at her a little dumbfounded.

"I'm cold and well I just want to talk to you, so your place or mine?"

Hans' eyes got even wider, Anna didn't know where this new confidence and arrogance was from, but she didn't care. Hans smiled and got into the truck.

"Mine's more sanitary."

Anna laughed and they drove off to his house. They talked about little things, like their relationships with their siblings. Hans was closest to his brother Viktor, the captain of his team. He explained how it was hard to have good relationships with all his brothers and since he was the youngest, his older brother invested little to no time in getting to know him or even talking or looking at him. Anna told him about Elsa and how they weren't close at all.

They bonded over sibling rivalries and problems, laughing at themselves all the way to Hans' house.

Next chapter is going to be a real treat, none of these scenes were planned, Anna and Hans just made them happen, the next chapter is planned right down to the last detail and I'm sorry this is late (again), but I have exams and essays and little time to complete it. I'm missing sleep for you guys you better appreciate it!


End file.
